Network performance testing, such as testing of wireless signal coverage in a cellular network, is typically carried out by dispatching one or more vehicles containing trained technicians that use specialized (and expensive) test equipment for carrying out certain kinds of measurements. As can be understood, this testing procedure tends to be time-consuming, expensive, cumbersome, and may sometimes lead to outdated results as a result of inadequate test procedures.